Doorstep of Decadence
by moonquills
Summary: Ginny’s world has turned upside down. She is approaching hell and its current tenant may be the only salvation she can find. mf, mm, GW?, RWHG, HPLLDM
1. Prologue: Breakfast at the Burrow

Doorstep of Decadence

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it (he he he), just borrowing...really now if we were publishing this (which we're not) don't you think there'd be some money involved? Come on now use ur brain, somewhere in there it's screaming "they r just using the characters for they're own twisted pleasures, nothing more).

A/N: ok so obviously this is a co-written story clears throat and we just wanted to say hi...Devi gives the evil grin and the scrunchy hand wave, Jacy gives Devi a very solemn look while shaking head then cynically smiles...oh and just as a slight forewarning umm if you have a weak tummy well umm u may not wanna read this chapter. What u miss u will understand in chapter two. both nod heads You can just learn about everything the way Harry does....

---

Prologue b/4 the prologue (pre-prologue):

On a raised dais the dark lord sat upon his dark throne, holding "court" over his hooded Deatheaters. Cowering in front of him, simpering and shivering kneeled the ever loyal Wormtail. "A new follower has come, my Lord. Shall I send him in?"

Lord Voldemort nodded, waving Wormtail away, and watched as the little man ran to do his master's bidding.

Momentarily, a darkly hooded figure approached, parting the mists that clouded the chamber, and came to a halt, kneeling at his feet.

"Loyal Servant?" Voldemort speaks commanding the answer.

Kissing the hem of his robes, the man answers, "Yes, m'Lord."

"Prove it!"

"I yield to your desire."

---

Prologue - Breakfast at the Burrow:

Darkness shrouded the Burrow as the Weasley family sat down in their kitchen to share a meal of steak and kidney pie, roasted garlic potatoes, and cheese Suflas. Just as each member in the family raised their forks, a knock sounded on the door.

Ginny jumped to answer it, dropping her fork back into her plate with a loud clatter. But before she could reach the door it opened revealing Percy, not exactly who any of them had expected.

Percy Weasley had not been in contact with his family for some time, and his appearance at the Burrow seemed odd, out of place. What was even more out of place was his formal dress robes and cynical smile, neither of which had ever been seen on the Weasley child in all of his twenty years.

"Mother, Father, I need to speak with you." Then with a glance at the rest of the room, "You too, Bill and Charlie."

Hesitating momentarily, Mrs. Weasley looked to her husband then nodded, telling Ron and Ginny to leave she rose and ushered the two upstairs. Once she was sure they were safely in their rooms, she set a silencing charm on the kitchen to ward her two youngest children from the argument that was likely to ensue.

---

Not five minutes after her mother's footsteps had receded down the hall, Ginny had her stash of extendable ears in hand. She swung open the door and there was Ron with his own stash ready. Together they crept downstairs and lowered the ears into place.

For what seemed an eternity the two strained to hear some scrap of the conversation in the kitchen, and finally in an act of pure frustration, Ginny threw a dungbomb at the door and watched it bounce back from an invisible point about a foot away from the door.

"Damn impenetrable charm." Ginny sighed to Ron.

He simply nodded and sighed back,"Well guess I will see you in the morning. Goodnight." Ron pushed himself up and bounded back up the stairs to his room.

With one last look at the kitchen door, Ginny did the same.

--- Next Morning (A's N: wicked grins)

"Ron." Pause, followed by an irate sigh.

"RON!....RONALD WEASLEY, YOU GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OUT OF BED NOW!" Ron felt Ginny push him hard in the shoulder and rolled over with a sigh.

"Why must you wake me up...why I ask. What is so important that you couldn't let me sleep? Summer is almost over.." Ron grumbled trailing off as he rolled out of bed and pulled a pair of jeans over his boxers.

"Don't you want to know what happened with Percy?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Well hurry up."

Ron looked around the room dazedly for a moment before just shrugging and walking out the door in nothing but a pair of blue jeans and running his hands through his hair in that way that was annoying to girls because it only took five seconds and looked good for the rest of the day.

Shaking her head, Ginny turned and followed him down into the dining room where to both their surprise, Mrs. Weasley's untouched silver platters and delicate china were set out for breakfast. Both the two youngest Weasley children stood in the doorway mouths agape before diving into their appointed chairs to see what was under the platters, grins plastered on their faces. It must be some kind of celebration or surprise or something for Percy coming back.

Ginny grabbed the silver knob on the top of her plate cover, giving Ron a playful grin as she slowly lifted off the lid. As she looked down there on the platter was her father's decapitated head, blood pooling in the bottom of the plate, veins floating in the pool like slimy eels. The look of blatant shock on her father's face was now one she shared.

Ron looked on in abject horror, feeling the bile rise into the back of his throat, and before he could stop himself he grabbed the prim white table cloth, dragging it to the floor as he doubled over to spew the limited contents of his stomach. From nowhere it seemed, the heads of Bill, Charlie, and his mother came rolling off the table cloth along with the blood filled gravy boat saturating both the pristine white cloth and his bare back.

As the bile spewed forth again he could faintly hear the screams emitting themselves from his younger sister and the thuds of her feet as she ran from the room.

AN: Jacy's little step sister is utter hell seeing as she decided to delete half this chapter. So now we are writing this half for the third time.

---Ginny

Ginny ran from the room in utter horror, heading straight for the kitchen. She slammed her pale hands against the swinging door, only to try and reel backwards at the sight before her. This action beginning a domino effect and landing her on her back in a puddle of congealing blood.

Eyes closed as her head slammed against the tiled floor the shock burning the last image she had seen into her mind, that image being the overturned kitchen. Blood splattering over it into the gruesome site of the dark mark scorched into the wood, as if the Dark Lord himself were branding the family as his.

As her world slowly began to fade into black, she could faintly hear Ron screaming her name and his arms encircling her. Then the darkness ensued, encompassing everything she had ever known and everything she had ever dreamed.

She lost herself to the black hole that was now her world.

A'sN: please review. The muses beg you.


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it (he he he), just borrowing...really now if we were publishing this (which we're not) don't you think there'd be some money involved? Come on now use ur brain, somewhere in there it's screaming "they r just using the characters for they're own twisted pleasures, nothing more).

A/N: oops we just noticed that we forgot to add in the songs for each chapter like we originally planned. The prologues song is also the theme song for Ghost Ship. It is a Mudvayne song that we think is called Not Falling, but we are not sure. Unfortunately we didn't have a song ready for this chap yet so we will get back to you on that too. We are both running a little behind on our stuff with school and all so we're sorry.

Chapter 1: Awakening

The white clad medi-wizards and nurses hurried up and down the tiled halls, while elevator doors opened, and the sounds of the other patients all made the ward almost unbearably noisy.

But all the noise was a dim echo to the two red-headed wizards at the far end of the ward. Both of which had their eyes glued to the window in front of them.

The Weasley twins had never been so devastated in their whole lives when the news of their family's deaths was brought to them, but the fact their own brother, no ex-brother, had committed the murders had stunned them the most.

It had been a full week since their deaths, and the shock still had not worn off, for either them or Ron and Ginny. That was the reason Fred and George were where they were.

Through the window in front of them, the only other surviving members of their family clung to each other hanging onto sanity by a thread. For their own protection, Ron and Ginny had been placed in a white padded room, where three times a day they were pried apart, to the risk of the nurses, and forced fed. The rest of the time, no one was allowed in or out.

---Ginny

Where ever it was that Ginny was, it was cold and dark. Somewhat reminding her of the Hogwarts dungeons. All except for the big screen on one wall. It was like the movie screen Hermione had shown her in muggle pictures.

Only this screen didn't have a projector and seemed to be playing only her memories, each one ending in the overturned kitchen table scorched with the dark mark and spattered with blood.

She could feel tears trickle down her cheeks, but when she reached up to swipe them away, her fingers came away bloody.

Tears of blood, and no one to help her wipe them away.

Pushing herself back, she slid down the wall and laid her head on her knees.

---Ron

Ron was in the same exact predicament, same screen, same blood tears. Only for him the memories got better each time he saw his friends flash on the screen. There was no dark mark to remind him of his pain, to keep him locked in the darkness.

In one he and Harry were playing chess, the next he was winning the House cup. He was joining the quidditch team. He was talking to Hermione. Hermione cheering him on in his first game.

The darkness faded, turning first a pale blue, then brightening with each memory. His tears stopped all together. Then his memories were gone.

He was at Hogwarts, under a tree by the lake. He was holding Hermione and they were laughing together. Harry was there but he was not really paying attention to what Ron and Hermione were doing. He looked like he was motioning Ron to follow him.

When the young red-head finally got up to follow his best friend, Hermione took hold of his hand and kissed him. "I'll be waiting," she whispered into his ear, then let him go.

Ron followed Harry into the school and into the twisting maze of the dungeons, past dark alcoves, and a place he had never seen. Harry stopped and motioned Ron forward.

He took a step, a torch flaring to life, and there in front of him a glass door appeared.

Ron looked back at Harry but the other boy shook his head. He had to be the hero now.

It was Ginny leaning against that wall with her blood tears and memory screen, but she couldn't see him or hear him calling.

Harry tapped him on the shoulder and with a smile producing an ax. Ron swung as hard as he could and watched the thick glass that held him back shatter and crash to the floor. Without another thought he dove into the room, dragging Ginny out into the nearest alcove.

She clung to him, her knuckles turning white while she gripped his shirt and wept. Ron felt helpless but he did his best to comfort her.

"Let's go outside and sit by the lake, Ginny."

She nodded and he picked her up to carry her there, but he couldn't seem to get past the point of the alcove before he was forced back.

He sat her down on the bench and walked back toward the hall. He walked up and down it, but when he tried with Ginny, he still couldn't get past the alcove.

"Looks like we have to stay here, Ginny," he whispered to her, and tucking some of her hair behind her ears.

She stared at him wide eyed and clung tighter, nestling her face in his chest. Ron wrapped his arms around her, "It's ok I won't leave you. I promise I'll always be here..."

So he did, Ron sat in the alcove holding his sister and telling her it would be ok, even when he didn't know that it would be. Every once in a while Harry would appear smiling sadly, his green eyes sparkling in the torchlight. But not Hermione, Ron feared if she came he couldn't hold his promise to Ginny.

Harry would come and sit on the other side of the bench and watching Ron comfort Ginny, and in his own way he was giving Ron the courage he needed to help his sister. After a while Harry would get up and walk away only to come back a little later.

For what felt like an eternity this would happen, and the more Harry showed, the more Ron wished it was Hermione. Until finally it was her.

She smiled at him in the most enticing way and beckoned him with her finger. Her eyes promised him things he had only dreamt of and before he knew what was happening he was untangling himself from Ginny.

"Ginny I'll be right back. I'll be right back, I promise."

As his sister stared at him in horror, he took Hermione's hand and she pulled him away. Away, back into the real world, leaving his sister to fight the shadows on her own.

---Back at St. Mungos

Hermione stood in front of Ron and Ginny's door, looking through glass window and waiting for the twins to return with food. She had been at the hospital since the day before, and every since she had arrived there she alternated between sitting in the dark cushioned chair against one wall and glancing into the white room in which two of her best friends clung tightly to each other.

It felt odd looking in on the two. Ginny and she had become close friends. Someone she was glad of when she needed a girl to talk, and then there was Ron.

Ron was one of her closest friends, and had been for going on six years. He and Harry had always been there when she needed them. Harry had become like a brother to her, while Ron had become... he had become... she didn't know what he had become to her. Lately when he smiled, she lost all sense of what was going on. She couldn't think clearly around him anymore, and it wasn't because of his constant jabbering or insistent cluelessness. As a matter of fact he had almost grown out of the constant jabbering and the cluelessness was becoming sort of cute.

She had to admit it, she fancied him and she didn't know how that was going to affect their relationship. She didn't want to lose one of her best friends or make it harder on Harry if they did go out and break up. But watching Ron in that cushioned room was becoming torture.

"Hermione?"

She looked up into the window, completely lost in her thoughts, to find the object of them staring at her through the glass.

"Ron!" she squeaked and fell backwards in surprise.

Her butt slammed into the floor, but her eyes never left the glass. However Ron wasn't waiting around to watch her fall he busy trying to open the locked door without his wand.

Hermione now shocked back to her senses leapt up, blushing , and retrieved her wand from her bag.

"Alhomora."

In the blink of an eye, Ron was out the door and scooping her into a gigantic bear hug, one that Hermione was sure lasted a little longer than a normal friendly hug. Then he kind of pushed her back and looked down at her, his eyes sparkling and leaned in to kiss her. Now she was sure it was more than just friendly.

"I knew you'd be here, Mione."

"Of course I would be here," She said in a whisper and still slightly unsure of exactly what was going.

At that Ron smiled again and leaned back down to pull her into another kiss, one that left the both of them breathless.

"Well little brother we can see your busy..." George trailed off eyeing both he and Hermione while Fred gave them a mischievous smile.

Hermione felt her face blush scarlet and tried to pull away from Ron so as not to make a scene, but Ron wasn't having it. He held on to her, not really paying much attention to the fact that she was embarrassed, while he told George that yes he was busy but he always had time for family.

The two twins burst into laughter, for the first time since the murders, and sort of trialed off into an uneasy silence. Ron looked back down at Hermione and smiled, Fred and George sort of glanced around, both of them focusing worriedly at the opened door in which Ginny now sat alone.

"Well it sure is good to have you back," Fred said.

Ron nodded, only halfway paying attention and not really knowing what to say anyway. His mind was torn between Hermione, Ginny, and his brothers. He wanted to hold Hermione and hug his brothers. He wanted to tell them all how thankful he was but somewhere in the pit of his stomach something lurched. Like a large brick had just plopped down inside him.

He had promised Ginny he wouldn't leave her, and he had. He had left her there and now he couldn't go back. The worst part of it all though, was that he didn't want to go back. Not with Hermione here. Not with his brothers here. Here he was safe from the memories and the blood. But none of that stopped him from hating himself for being a coward or for leaving his sister.

Letting Hermione go with another kiss, Ron turned back into the room where Ginny sat, he picked up his little sister as gently as he could, and carried her out into the closest empty room he could find.

Ron spent the next hour in Ginny's new room making her as comfortable as possible. He even sat down and washed her hair and face. To the nurse's glee, yes glee, he even fed her her daily meal, and to their disappointment she put up no fight with her brother what so ever.

For next four days as a matter of fact, Ron did this. When he was not brushing her hair or washing her face with a damp cloth, he was fluffing her pillows or merely holding her hand. Hermione sat beside him through it all.

On the fifth day, Ginny woke up. And she woke up screaming.

---Ginny

It was after her again. The thing was like a shadow or at least moved like one. One minute it was in one place the next another. It stayed in the darkness, not that that had helped, being as Ginny's mind was full of darkness. But the thing wouldn't stop chasing her.

After Ron had left her, she had sat on the stone bench waiting, even contemplating going back into the memory room. But why, he had already brought her out here where it was much better.

After a while, she even got up and wondered around the dungeons, but it always felt like she was being watched. Not by something intending her harm, just watching her. The more she walked and the faster, the more she felt watched. Until at last she turned a corner and saw the thing in the corner of her eye.

"Who's there?" Silence answered.

Ginny glanced down one empty corridor to another, going from scared to frustrated to extremely pissed. And once angry, she converted her anger to courage, fueling her down each hall in search of a way out of the dungeons. And each time she saw the flickering shadow thing in the corner of her eye, it sparked a flame inside her, making her search harder.

Around maybe the tenth time the Thing, as Ginny had come to call it, flickered into view, the youngest Weasley became so enraged she spun in the direction of the Thing and screamed "What do want?!?"

In answer, it made a noise, one that made her think of a very large, vicious predator about to leap on it's prey. Thinking better of trying to fight it, Ginny gave a scream and ran in the other direction only to find herself falling.

That is when she woke up in a hospital bed, surrounded by Ron, Fred, George, Hermione, and two or three medi-witches.

The medi-witches were the only ones in the room that were even completely sure of what to do, but when they tried to sedate her, Ginny flailed, screaming, "Get away! Get away!...Where is Ron? Ron!"

Ron ran to his little sister who grabbed him as soon as he got within arms length of her. "You bastard," she growled, beating him with her fists. "You said you were not going to leave me. You promised, you did, you said you would be right back.

Ron didn't know what to say. She was right, he had left her, but she was here now. They were all ok now. So he just held her until she calmed down and rocked her back and forth until her breathing slowed.

"Ginny I'm so sorry I left you, I... I couldn't come back once I woke up..." Ron searched for the right words, but he didn't know what to tell his little sister that wouldn't upset her.

----Hermione

Hermione sat in Ginny's new hospital room, quietly writing a letter to Harry. Because pf Dumbledore's decree that Harry could not be anywhere except for Privet Drive or Grimmuald Place, the young hero could not come to visit his best friend. And until her letter reached him, he wouldn't even know about the Ron and Ginny. All he knew about was what he had learned in the Daily Prophet.

_Dear Harry,_

_Sorry we haven't written you about the Weasleys. Right now I am at St. Mungo's with Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. I wanted to write you sooner but well I was to worried about Ron and Ginny. They were in a shock induced coma, and the medi-witches wouldn't let anyone in to see them.. Ron woke up a few days ago, and Ginny woke just this morning._

_Dumbledore came by a little earlier to see how everyone is doing, it seems we will see you in a few days at Grimmuald Place. But try not to say anything because I am not even supposed to be telling you this. Dumbledore is sending your guard in two days. You should be getting your other letters today. Well we will see you in a few days._

_Love_

_Hermione_

_PS I almost forgot to tell you, Ron and I are dating now. I know it is a little sudden but I can't exactly tell you any other way. I thought you should be the first to know though..._

Hermione looked down at her letter and almost threw it away, but she didn't have the time. Ron had woken up.

"What are you writing, Mione?"

Hermione quickly sealed the letter, saying,"Oh nothing." She rose out of her chair and walked over to kiss him good morning.

"Oh get a room you two, and stop snogging in mine."

Ron laughed at the groggy look on his little sister's face. "Fine Ginny, we'll leave you and the twins in here for a little while, and go get some breakfast. Do you want me to bring you something on the way back?"

"Coffee, lots of coffee."

Ron nodded and took Hermione's hand as they left the room.

A/N: Oh and if you are reading please give us some reviews...PLEASE gives the puppy dog face and does the cute sniffling we really need reviews


	3. Chapter 2: Dare and Blow Letters

**A/N:** Hi, We are both severally pissed at the world, yet oddly still happy. Yes we know we're odd. We're also on a cappuccino high. Oh, by the way, our muses decided they wanted to be introduced. So they are Gawyn (Jacy's muse) and Dysdaimon (Devi's muse). Gawyn is a dude, who is an overly hot dude that is overly hyperactive, and likes to tribal dance in his cage. And when I'm not writing he takes his tin cup and runs it across the bars…tink, tink, tink, tink… Dysdaimon (means ill fated) is an extremely gorgeous woman, dresses like Aphrodite, she's a real bitch though, is currently taking vacations because of Gawyn, who broke her out her glass box and performed his own twisted pleasures on her. She is now pregnant and PMSin' though that's nothing new. She likes Cappuccino though. Ok enough ramble, story now…

Okay as an afterthought we just thought to mention that this chapter is a little comic relief with some slash added in for fun, there will be several of these chapters added in sporadically throughout the story.

**Chapter 2: Dare and Blow Letters** Just Lose It (Touch My Body) – Eminem

Dare,

I just heard the most horrible news ever; I know you know what I'm talking about. They were like my family. They were my family….I don't know if I can take this. First Snuffles now them. I can't stop thinking about them. What are Ron and Ginny going to do without their parents? I don't think I can write any more.

Hoping to see you,

Blow

-------

Blow,

Don't worry about them; I will get you through this. I will do my best to come and see you soon. (Although I think we will have to meet in the park like last time because it's just getting to damn hard to sneak past the Aurors. Especially that Moody character, he's psycho. I mean really you saw what the impersonator did to me what do you think the real thing would do to me, son of the deatheater I am. So do you think you can escape for a couple hours on Saturday?

SSS some ones coming,

Dare

Dare,

Feeling better. Here is your Key card. Don't ask just be at the Regency around the block from the leaky cauldron in muggle London. I will be standing outside of it at 3:00 pm, Saturday. Don't be late. I think it's about time for us to find our cover story girl. So bring your list for school, we're going shopping afterwards.

Thinking of you (If only you knew)

Blow

---

Blow stood in front of the Regency, two minutes till three waiting on Dare to appear around three o' one fashionably late as always. It never failed; he was always making an entrance even if only for him.

Sure enough at exactly three o'one there he was, hair perfect, smirk in place, and looking like the god he was.

"You're late. I said 3:00"

"My watch says 3:00"

"Do you keep your watch purposely set a minute behind everyone else's?"

"Yep."

"You are odd."

"No more so than you." With that Draco pulled Harry in for their traditional lover's greeting kiss.

"Hey Draco. Hey Harry." They heard from the entrance of the building. Quickly as possible they jerked apart, and whipped around to find Luna Lovegood. Well at least they thought it was Luna Lovegood.

It didn't look like the Luna they remembered. Yeah she had the big brown eyes and the wavy blonde hair, except it was really tousled and damn if she didn't have a body on her.

"Look at her legs!" Draco whispered to Harry.

"Look at her skirt, is that even a skirt. It should be illegal to wear that1" Harry whispered back.

He was right, short black leather skirt and a man's white business shirt tied off at her midriff.

Luna flashed them a sexy smile, winked and said, "You guys make the cutest couple."

Both the boy's jaws dropped as they realized they had been caught. Both stammering for an excuse. "It wasn't what it looked like." Harry blurted.

"Of course it was what it looked like, my tongue was down your throat and your hand was on my ass!" Draco scoffed under his breath, only loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Ok so it was what it looked like." Harry snapped back.

Luna was close enough now to hear the last of what Harry said and she smirked, "Well, whatever so long as you invite me next time." With one last smile, the blonde witch sauntered off towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"That was wrong," said Harry as they turned and walked inside the hotel.

Doors slammed, tongues collided as did bodies. Clothing flew in the fight for dominance. They didn't quite make it to the bedroom so they settled for the couch.

"Gods , I've missed you." Murmured Harry as his shirt was lifted over his head.

"That's an understatement." Came Draco's reply as he kissed his way down the lithe body withering under his own.

With clothing banished Harry set to work on pleasing his lover. He pinched, pulled, and sucked nipples. Then licked and nipped the other boy's neck and collar bone while his hands explored and mapped out Draco's creamy skin.

"Accio lubricant." Whispered Draco against his lovers lips.

Harry spread his legs as Draco moved between them. As he slipped one slick finger into the tight ring of muscle, Harry moaned against the hard pink nipple between his lips. Groans and moans becoming more and more incoherent as yet another slick digit in stretching and preparing the tight channel for much larger intrusion.

"Gods, Dare, Stop the torture, fuck me now!" Harry panted.

"Oh, are we a little needy…ohh…Blow!" Draco managed under the ministrations of Harry's tongue.

Harry growled.

Draco gave in and withdrew his fingers. Harry mewed at the loss but was soon gasping as Draco slid home with one quick thrust.

Both stilled absorbing the pleasure chills that racked their bodies.

Harry leaned forward pulling Draco's face down nipping his lower lip and slipping his tongue through Draco's teeth to engage his tongue in a battle for dominance.

"Dare, Dear," Harry murmured against his lips.

"hmm?"

"Move, fast, and hard."

"Blow,dear." Draco purred.

"Hmm?"

"Shut up and enjoy the fuck."

AN: Yay we are proud to announce the birth of two more muses (Dysdaimon had her kids). A wonderful little girl we have dubbed Amiri (princess) and hellion boy we have dubbed Aubrey (King of the fairies / elf power). The girl has transparent bluish fairy wings with blue eyes and red curly hair. While Aubrey has angel looking wings with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.


End file.
